


Under the Covers

by lialovely



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, mild depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialovely/pseuds/lialovely
Summary: "It feels like my world is falling apart Ash." "Then I'll just have to help you glue it back together."





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my best friend, but have her blessing to publish :) this was written to cheer her up.

The loud chatter of pedestrians, car horns, and sirens swirled through the air as per usual. The sky was still smoggy, the sun was still shining, and the weather unbearably hot. The chaos of the city continued to float on with people proceeding to their normal routines. Inside the contemporary loft on on the 21st floor, was a different story.

The black out curtains had done their task with effectively shutting out any ounce of sunlight. Clothes had been scattered across the room mixed with discarded trash. What was once a tidy and productive space for her, had now become a dungeon it seemed. The solitude she sought for moments of inspiration were now just solitude away from the outside world. Her mind slipping further and further into the depths of seclusion.

Jade had lost track of how much time had passed that their eyes had remained fixated on the neon blue wall. How much time that she remained in the exact same spot of her bed, no energy or desire to be anywhere else. The only time she had moved was to shower, and that was even a daunting task. At least the curtains had hid the city moving along while she was unable to. Anxious thoughts had invaded her mind yet again at what she would do now.

A small groan had left her lips at hearing approaching footsteps come closer to her door. The last few attempts unsuccessful, yet the boys seemed determined. Jade was slightly resentful that three Australian boys had loved her so much to be with her in her time of need in between recording new songs. As much as a gesture would seem sweet, Jade hated that she had only wanted to be isolated. Still, the stubborn band members would not leave her, I guess they had known her well just as much as she knew them. Jade almost found it amusing that at this point in their friendship she was able to distinguish whose footsteps had come by. The steps had not been heavy nor fast, which meant it was unlikely Calum or Michael coming. The amble movements followed by quiet coughing indicated to her Luke was approaching any second. As if on cue, further soft knocks had erupted at her door.

"Jade, are you hungry darling? We ordered pizza, you should probably eat something now." Luke insisted kindly and with a tone that seemed hopeful yet hesitant. Hopeful that she would emerge from her sorrows, hesitant she actually would. The mere mention of pizza had triggered her stomach to rumble, she was not sure the last time she ate either. Stubbornly she ignored the rumbling and the blonde hair man outside her door. Jade felt guilty for the act and deep down she was appreciative of the three, but right now she couldn't bring herself to face reality. She should've known when things had finally began to go good, it wasn't bound to last. 

"Okay..." Luke sighed in disappointment. "I'll leave you alone. But if you need anything, just call for one of us alright?" he added in sincerity. When there had been no response she could hear the soft footsteps walk away. Not able to handle unintentionally being cold towards her best friend, Jade had only hid under the covers again, willing herself to sleep and escape. 

Outside the room a defeated Luke retreated back to the small kitchen where Calum sat eating his pizza, his face quickly filling with equal disappointment.

"She still not coming out?"

"I'm afraid not." Luke explained going for his own plate of pizza.

"She's been in there since yesterday, are you sure she's alright?" Calum questioned with proper concern.

"I don't know."

"You don't think she's still upset about Matt do you? I thought she was starting to get over it."

"I don't know Calum."

"Do we even know she's alive in there?" Calum whispered with horrified eyes causing Luke to scoff.

"Dramatic much?"

"What, it's a valid question? I haven't heard a peep from the queen of sarcasm, it's bothersome." 

"We can't force her to come out Calum, we just need to give her some time alright? Girls get like this sometimes...I think..." Luke replied awkwardly aware of his ignorance to female emotions.

"What's going on over here?" The sound of Ashton's voice interjecting as he suddenly appeared, having had come back from visiting his family.

"Jade's locked herself in her room and won't come out." Calum explained through chewing.

"Why, what happened?" The red hair haired male questioned now sharing mutual concern.

"We don't know, she won't talk to us." Luke responded this time with a shrug.

"How long has she been in there?"

"Since yesterday." Luke sighed as Ashton's brows had furrowed. It didn't seem like their friend to behave like this, especially with them. "We've all tried getting her to come out, she won't budge. Perhaps you should try Ashton." Luke suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I should..."

"Yes you should, she listens to you more anyways." Luke retorted.

"And what exactly are you trying to imply Luke?"

"Oh nothing friend." Luke replied coolly while him and Calum had seemed to share knowing glances before taking their plates of food to the living room. Ashton gave a slight eye roll before shifting his attention to Jade's room. A light bulb going off in his head while looking back at his bandmates once again.

"Umm...I'll be back in a sec."  
______

The brief slumber Jade had made herself fall into had once again been disrupted by soft knocking, yanking her back into consciousness. Jade sighed while glancing at the clock and rolled her eyes. It barely had been 30 minutes since she fell asleep.

"Go away...please." She spoke grumbly but still trying to be polite.

"Jade...it's Ashton." She heard from the otherside of the door causing her to bite her lip, surprised to hear his voice.

"I have your favorite...chai tea latte and a cinnamon roll." He explained with a hopeful tone knowing he had been the only one to know that. Behind the door he could hear the rustling of sheets before she finally answered.

"Okay..." She quietly spoke allowing him to enter. Ashton smiled briefly at being successful, carefully opening her door. Quickly he was meant with mostly darkness of the disarrayed room. His hazel eyes shifted to the bed where she was hiding. Unsure of the best course of action to take, Ashton slowly set the drink and pastry down on her nightstand. 

"I'm approaching your bubble, may I have permission to enter?" He whispered still making sure to keep his movements nimble. He could barely see the top of the duvet move as Jade appeared to nod yes. Ashton peeled one side of the covers back revealing the small girl. He slid into where it was empty before his hand pulled the covers back over them. Ashton gave a sympathetic smile while being able to feel her sad energy, frowning to himself at seeing her normally expressive brown eyes were now blotchy and red. Her long hair pulled into a very messy and disheveled bun.

"Hey there bubs." He whispered again.

"Hi..."

"Rough day?" He questioned knowingly earning a nod from her. "Can I help in any way?"

"I don't know..."

"You know you can talk to me about it right? I know how it feels to hide yourself away like this and get lost in your mind. If this is about Matt-"

"They fired me Ashton." Jade interrupted.

"What?" He whispered in shock. 

"They fired me on Friday."

"But why? You're like the best radio host ever in LA, I don't understand."

"One word: Valentina." Jade sneered at the thought of the pretentious plastic brunette demon. A mutual feeling of disgust spread across his face at the mention of the vapid socialite. 

"That's bullshit. She's all silicone, no brains. How the hell do they think she'd be the better option?"

"Girls like her always get what they want Ash." Jade sighed feeling tears build in her eyes.

"Trust me she won't, she could never be you." Ashton assured causing them both to smile.

"I finally felt like I had my dream job, and now without it, I don't know who I am. That's pathetic isn't it?" She scoffed in embarrassment yet somehow she felt relief in always being able to confide in him the most.

"No it's not pathetic Jade." Ashton replied with slight umbrage. "It's not stupid to feel hurt or lost, it's only natural. But you’ll find another host job bubs, this isn’t the end.” Ashton attempted to console but had only caused her to scoff. 

"First my engagement gets broken off, then I lose the job I loved most. It feels like my world is falling apart Ash." She whimpered beginning to sob as bottled up emotions had now spilled out. Ashton felt the pain go through his chest at seeing her so defeated, unlocking something inside him. An instinct to protect and nurture as he reached out to cup her cheek.

"Then I'll just have to help you glue it back together." He assured in sincerity. Jade felt her tears cease at the touch of his warm hand, her brown eyes clashing with this hazel ones. She inhaled a breath at how he seemed to reach inside her soul. Closing her eyes with a small smile she burrowed herself against his chest. A sense of clarity washing over her when his arms snuggled her tightly. The both of them not saying another word for they didn't need to. The warmth of his body and heartbeat had lulled her back into slumber, but a restful one. Ashton dare not move as he watched her sleep against him. Giving a smile, he delicately placed a kiss on her forehead before closing his own eyes.

It had been quite some time that passed, outside in the living room Calum and Luke had remained watching television. Curiosity had seemed to course through the both of them as they shared knowing glances again before slowly standing up. Sneaking their way down the hall to Jade's room, both men stopped at the door and waited silently. When another brief period of silence passed, Calum and Luke stared at each other in confusion. Carefully Luke had twisted the door knob and both men had peered in. Their curious but mostly nosy eyes scanned the room until stopping at the bed. A mix of surprise and shock etched on their faces.

"Should we wake them up?" Calum unsure of what to do, as per usual. Luke only shook his head at the short haired male while diverting his attention to the sleeping embraced couple. The corners of his lips raising in the tiniest smile, aware of something Calum hadn't known.

"No...let them be."


End file.
